User blog:GothamCityRiddler/Deathstroke vs. Scorpion
Pitting two of the deadliest fighters of their time, Slade Wilson, Deathstroke, and mercinary for hire, hopes to reign victorious over Hanzo Hasashi, the undead killer from the Netherrealm, Scorpion. Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi Scorpion, originally known as Hanzo Hasashi, is an undead ninja who has spent years fighting in the various Mortal Kombat tournaments for varying sides and factions, and to further his own goals. Once a proud member of the Shirai Ryu, Scorpion's life was destroyed when he was brutally murdered in battle by the Lin Kuei ninja Bi-Han, shortly before the Sorcerer Quan Chi murdered the Shirai Ryu, fooling Hasashi into believing that the Lin Kuei were responsible for the deaths of Scorpion's family and friends. Now a hellish spectre seeking vengeance for these perceived transgressions, Scorpion enters the Mortal Kombat tournament to fight Bi-Han, now calling himself Sub-Zero- defeating and killing him in single combat, before exiting the tournament. Shortly afterwards, during the second tournament, Scorpion heard tales of a new Sub-Zero having entered to fight and avenge his fallen brother. Scorpion realized the true identity of this new Sub-Zero early in the tournament, and vowed to protect the young Lin Kuei ninja in secret, as atonement for slaying his kin. Scorpion's spectral form would be set free to roam Earthrealm after Shao Khan began his invasion of the Earth, where his presence was considered a wild card and a threat to both sides, as no one knew where the Ninja's loyalties truly lied. At first, Shao Khan recruited Scorpion to aid him, but when he discovered Sub-Zero was a member of the Earthrealm defenders, the ninja turned on the Emperor and aided Raiden and his defenders defeat Khan's armies. Khan's defeat, however, forced Scorpion to return to the Netherealm once again. During this time, Scorpion discovered that Quan Chi was responsible for the murder of his family, and he spent years brutalizing and torturing the sorcerer for his crimes and for manipulating him to kill Sub-Zero. Quan Chi was able to survive and escape to form the Deadly Alliance, though Scorpion continued to hound the Sorcerer. Before Scorpion could take his final vengeance, Quan Chi's Oni allies brutally beat him and threw him into the Soulnado, where it was believed he would finally cease to exist. Inside the Souldando, Scorpion encountered the Elder Gods, and witnessed the Dragon King Onaga's rise, as well as Raiden's sacrifice. The Elder Gods enhanced Scorpion's power and returned him to the world as their champion, so that he could stop Onaga, and in return, the Gods promised to revive Scorpion's clan and family. After Onaga was killed, the Elder Gods upheld their end of the bargain- but resurrected the Shirai Ryu as hellspawn like Scorpion, causing the ninja to rage. Before Scorpion could truly take any vengeance against the Gods, the events of Armageddon occurred, and Raiden created a new, alternate timeline. Weapon Stats ---- Deathstroke Slade Wilson Slade Wilson was sixteen years old when he first enlisted in the United States Army, having lied about his age. After serving a stint in Korea, he was later assigned to Camp Washington where he had been promoted to the rank of Major. In the early 1960s, he met Captain Adeline Kane who was tasked with training young soldiers in new fighting techniques in anticipation of brewing troubles taking place in Vietnam. Kane was amazed at how skilled Slade was and how quickly he adapted to modern conventions of warfare. She immediately fell in love with him, and realized that he was without a doubt the most able-bodied combatant she had ever encountered. She offered to privately train Slade in guerrilla warfare. In less than a year, Slade mastered every fighting form presented to him and was soon promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Six months later, Adeline and he were married and she became pregnant with their first child. It was at this time that the war in Vietnam began to escalate and Slade was shipped overseas. At home, Adeline gave birth to their son Grant. Some time later, Wilson volunteered for a medical experiment designed to stimulate his adrenal gland in the hopes of increasing a soldier's ability to resist truth serums. The experiment did not go as expected, and Slade fell into a coma. When he awakened however, he discovered that he was now capable of using 90% of his brain capacity, and his strength, durability and agility were increased to near-superhuman levels. He applied for re-assignment with the Army, but they refused him. Although his condition was now stabilized, depression took hold of him and he was desperate to serve his country. At this time, Adeline became pregnant with their second child, Joseph. Unable to further his career in the military, Slade turned towards hunting. He became a world famous safari hunter and great wealth followed soon after. Adeline always suspected however that Slade felt unfulfilled. A few years later, a group of hired mercenaries broke into the Wilsons' mansion and kidnapped young Joey. Adeline attempted to fight them off, but a gas grenade prevented her from saving her son. When Slade discovered what had happened, he knew he could not keep the truth from his wife any longer. Slade was not only a world famous safari hunter, he was also one of the world's deadliest and most highly sought after assassins - Deathstroke the Terminator. He promised Adeline that he would save their son. Together, they flew to Tangier and squared off against a rival mercenary known as the Jackal. The Jackal wanted Slade to reveal important information relating to a client or else he would have his men kill Joey. Slade gambled on the idea that he could save his son before the Jackal could give the order. Unfortunately, Joseph's throat was slashed by one of the criminals before Slade could prevent it, destroying his vocal cords and rendering him mute. After taking Joseph to the hospital, Slade's wife, enraged at his endangerment of her son, tried to kill Slade by shooting him, but only managed to destroy his right eye. Afterward, his confidence in his physical abilities was such that he made no secret of his impaired vision, marked by his mask which has a black featureless half covering his lost eye. Weapon Stats Category:Blog posts